


Soulburner meets Brave Max

by aly619



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: A lousy duelist, Fanboy, losing a duel, meeting Soulburner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Soulburner meet the biggest fanboy ever Brave Max.
Kudos: 4





	Soulburner meets Brave Max

**Author's Note:**

> This my version how Soulburner would meet Brave Max.

Link Vrain sure is amazing, said Kiku. It sure is said Soulburner. Where do you want to go first said Soulburner. How about to a cafe said Kiku with a smile. Okay let go, said Soulburner. As they were walking they saw a large crowd. Hey what going on over there said Kiku. I don't know, let's go check it out said Soulburner as he led Kiku to the crowd. As Soulburner and Kiku joined the crowd the people next to them were whispering something while laughing. Hey what going on here said Kiku. There is a duel although I don't think you can call it a duel said the guy in front. What do you mean said Soulburner. This guy who claims to be an expert duelist is making a fool of himself. He keeps making such stupid mistakes that even a child wouldn't make said the guy. Really said Soulburner who was surprised that someone who claimed to be an expert is making such mistakes. Soulburner was curious about this person that he decided to see for himself who this so called expert is.Soulburner managed to squeeze through the crowd with Kiku behind him. As he got to the front he saw that one of the duelists was a young man who looked to be in middle school facing off against a guy in green armor. It's time to end this duel Gaia the fierce knight atack t my opponent directly, said the boy. Ahhhh shouted the guy in the green armor as he hit the floor hard. Man that was way too easy said the young boy. I thought you were a tough duelist since you kept on bragging on how you’re Playmaker's best friend, but there's no way Playmaker would have a best friend that stinks at dueling, said the young man. Do yourself a favor and just give up dueling it not for you, said the young man as he walked away. The crowd began to leave ignoring Brave Max who was still laying on the floor.

Playmaker I fail you I sorry said Brave Max as tears ran down his cheeks. As he continues to lay on the floor he notices someone approaching him. Hey are you okay said the person as the person reached his hand to Brave Max. Brave Max reached out his hand as he got on his feet he recognized the person who helped him up. You’re SOULBURNER shouted Brave, which caused the people around them to stare. Okay there is no need for you to shout, said Kiku. I'm sorry I'm just so excited that The famous Soulburner is talking to me said Brave Max as stars shine bright in his eyes. Look like you got yourself a fan, said Kiku. Soulburner just smiles at Brave Max. I'm happy to meet a fan of mines said Soulburner, rubbing the back of his head. Soulburner can I have your autograph said Brave as he pulled a pen and paper out of nowhere. Uh sure said Soulburner taking the pen and paper. So who do I address? said Soulburner. Address to Brave Max your number #1fan said Brave Max.. To my number one fan Brave Max from Souburner after finishing signing the paper Soulburner hand back the autograph to Brave Max. This is so cool, this definitely takes my mind off that duel I lost, said Brave Max as he stared at his autograph. Speaking of duels, I saw your duel, said Soulburner. You did say Brave Max as he got too close to Soulburner. Yeah said Soulburner as he backed up a little. I see you wanted to see how amazing of a duelist I am, said Brave Max. Yeah I guess so said Soulburner. How about next time we can duel? I show you my dueling skill said Brave Max with a big grin. Sure sounds great. Well it was nice meeting you. I see you next time said Soulburner as he and Kiku left.  
You know something Homura . That guy may be your biggest fan, but he is a bit of an oddball, said Kiku. Maybe you're right he is a bit odd, but meeting him made me realize that an oddall like that could one day end up being a good duelist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good.


End file.
